Reppes' sister: DBZUB Reppes and Pankin Saga
Reppes' sister! As our heroes went flying towards Hercule City, they found a Golden Great Ape attacking the city. Android #16: A GOLDEN Great Ape!? It can't be! Reppes: The only people that can turn into a Golden Great Ape are my father and... Baby! Baby: So, you do remember me. Are you and your friends here to get your energy absorbed or are you here to get killed? Android #17: Actually, we're gonna do the second option, but replace "you and your friends" into "Baby"! Reppes: 17, don't! He's too powerful! Android #17: You'll have us on your side. Besides, powerful's my middle name! I have a copy model, who was intencionally created to fuse me with it. Now it is time. I will fuse with him and attack Baby! Reppes: Go ahead and find your fusee, while we're going to fight Baby. The fight starts with Reppes, 16 and 18 shooting Ki Blasts at him. It doesn't have any effect. Baby attacks them back with a couple rounds of Super Blitzes. Reppes: Whoa! Every time he shoots, an after-explosion appears, so don't just dodge an inch before the explosion, try to actually get as far as possible from the explosion! Android #16 and #18: Got it. Meanwhile, 17 was looking for his fusee, Hell Fighter 17. He founds him in the remains of Dr. Gero's lab inside a pod. He opens the pod without activating Hell Fighter 17, and absorbs him. Back at the battlefield, Both androids were lying on the ground, unconscious. Reppes was in Super Saiyan 2 form, and was barely standing a chance to Baby. Unaware of these events, Super 17 flew over to the battlefield. Reppes: Finally, some help! Is that you, 17? Super 17 punches Baby in the stomach, saying: Super 17: Yes. Baby: Just because you came with a friend, that can punch me in the stomach at that speed doesn't make you any stronger! Baby charges a Flaming Death Ball, but 17 and Reppes shot a Super Blitz each, to interrupt him. Sadly, it didn't work. Baby: Prepare to say goodbye! Flaming Death Ball! But he didn't fire, because a female Saiyan chopped off Baby's tail. Reppes: Could it be?... Pankin! Super 17: Who's Pankin? Reppes: She's my older sister, and it looks like she's strong as always... Pankin: Alright Baby, tell me who is behind that wish. Baby: Hehehe, it's Omega Shenron. You may have defeated me, but you will never beat him... Baby collapses on the ground and explodes. Pankin: You miss me, little brother? Reppes: Yeah, I thought I'd never see you! Where did you dissapear to before I was sent to Earth? Pankin: I was hiding in Planet Yardrat. I didn't wan't to reveal myself to father on there. Reppes: Okay, lemme go give heal my friends. *gives 16 and 18 a Senzu Bean* Pankin: Also... Are these your friends? Reppes: Yeah, that big buff guy is Android 16, that muscular guy is Android 17... Super 17: actually, I go by Super 17 because of my transformation now. Reppes: ...And she's Android 18. Android 16: Nice to meet you, Pankin. Pankin: I heard about your mission. How many Dragon Balls do you have right now? Reppes: 5, there are 2 more in the same spot. Having Reppes reunited with her sister since being a 1 year old, they and the Androids charge off to the last two readings, that are in the same place. Category:DBZ Category:DBZUB Category:Dbz fan fictions Category:Fan fiction Category:Pages added by Reppes